1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector for electrical terminals, particularly a connector for use in the wiring of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 15 shows one known waterproof connector. In a female connector housing 100 shown in FIG. 15, cavities 101 accommodating female terminals 102 are arranged in a plurality of widthwise rows. Bus bar holders 104 each incorporating a bus bar 103 can be fitted in each of the upper row and lower row cavities 101 so that the terminals 102 can be connected in a predetermined pattern.
To waterproof this connector a one-piece rubber plug 105 is installed on a rear portion of the female connector housing 100. Electrical wire insertion openings 106 through which the respective terminals 102 are insertable are formed through the rubber plug 105 and seal to electrical wires 107 connected with the respective terminals 102. A holder 108 installed at the rear end of the housing 100 prevents the rubber plug 105 from being removed from the housing 100. Sealing of gaps between the bus bar holders 104 and the cavities 101 is obtained by contact of the inner surfaces of the holders 104 with rubber rings 109 provided for each of the cavities 101.